Love Laws & Order
by DegrassiFreaks1234
Summary: Adam is a successful lawyer in New York. His life is turn upside down when he meets the beautiful Fiona Coyne. Turns out its his client. Will he have to turn all feelings aside to help her case or will he let his feelings takeover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi degrassi readers this is a new story and our first time writing so take it easy. ENJOY!**

**Love Laws & Order**

**Chapter 1 : Same Old Same Old**

(Adams POV)

"Beep Beep Beep" was the sound of the alarm clock. I opened one eye and hit the button. I got out of the bed and walked to my closet. I picked out a black suit with a white button down shirt and black shoes. I went to my drawer and got out a pair of black dress socks and a red tie. "Ready to start the day", I said sarcastically. I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. I then fixed my hair it was kind of a David Beckham style it suited me. I went into my room and got dressed. I sprayed on my cologne and put on my watch. I glanced over at the clock. It read 7:15 "Yes", I shouted a little louder than I meant to. "I have just enough time to stop for breakfast. I looked out my condo's window and saw my law firm's driver waiting outside for me. "Always on time as usual", I said to myself. I grabbed my suitcase and my Iphone and condo keys and headed out. I locked my door and headed down the hall. I saw my neighbor Bethany and waved. She waved at me with a seductive look. I rolled my eyes. "New York women", I said to myself. New York was an awesome place, but the women that lived in my condominium building were kind of skanky. No offense to New York women. I even went on some dates, but didn't find the right girl. I exited the elevator and walked out of the doors of the building. "Hey Tim", I greeted him happily. "Good Morning Mr. Torres", he replied. He opened the door for me and I got in. "Straight to work this morning", he asked. "Actually no take me to that bistro around the corner you know the one that sells the coffee and croissants. "You got it", he replied. We drove slowly through the traffic and got to the bistro. "Be right back you want anything", I asked. "Whatever coffee you're getting", he replied giving me money. "I got it, you don't have to pay me", I stated. "Thanks", he replied. "No prob", I said. I walked into the bistro and up to the counter. "How may I help you?", the clerk asked. "Umm two grade mochas with two blueberry muffins", I replied smiling. "Coming right up", the clerk replied. I glanced at my watch to check the time and nodded. I turned around to sit around and took in the scenery. It wasn't that busy, but they had an appropriate amount of customers. "Two G mochas and two BB muffins", yelled the clerk. I went to get my food and drinks and paid the clerk. "Have a nice day", the clerk shouted. "You too", I replied. I walked back out to the car and got in. Here's your coffee and muffin", I stated handing the items to him. "Thanks", he replied. We continued driving until we got to the law firm. "Thanks Tim", I said. "You're welcome oh and thanks again for the food". "No prob", I replied. He drove off and headed into the building. Today I prayed something interesting will happen in my life instead of the same old stuff. In my heart I felt like that pray would be answered.

**In this chapter we just wanted u to get a feel of how Adam's life is like. Little does he know that a special woman will pop into his life. Maybe to spice things up will just have to wait and see. REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi degrassi readers it is us again we gotten some reviews which are good so thank you.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 2: The Voice**

(Adam POV)

"Mornin everyone", I greeted. "Morning Adam", they greeted in unison. I grinned and walked into my office and closed the door. I called my receptionist to see if I go gotten any new calls. "Morning Mr. Torres what can I do for you", she greeted. "Any new calls", I asked. "Yes sir, you have one from your mom asking when will you give her grandkids and you have a women coming in later named Fiona Coyne she has a case and wants you to be her lawyer", she replied. "Go on", I stated. "She says money is not a problem and can start whenever you're ready." "Okay, well I'll give her a call and tell my mom when I get ready, thanks Kristen", I replied. "Alright bye", I said and hung up. I called Fiona Coyne and turned on my office computer. "Hello?'', she answered. "Hello I'm Adam Torres from Torres and Tyler law firm", I replied. "Is this Ms. Coyne I'm speaking to", I continued. "Yes it is", she replied. "Well I have been informed that you want me to be your lawyer for a case", I stated. "Yes, that is true", she said. "Well are you able to come down to my office today saying around 10:30", I suggested. "Sure", she replied. We talked a little more about the case and hung up afterwards. While we were talking I notice how beautiful her voice sounded. I could listen to her talk all day. How could a person's voice make me feel that way without even knowing how they looked? Knock Knock… "Mr. Torres, its Alli Bandari", she chimed. "Come in," I sighed. Alli skipped inside and hugged me really tight. "Hello to you too", I stated out of breath. "What are you up too", she asked sitting in my chair. "Getting ready for a client", I replied. "Oohh, so you think you can ask her on a date", she asked playfully. I gave her a look. "Alli come on your acting just like my mom, I can get a girlfriend anytime I want and she won't be work related', I replied. "Hey don't get angry with me I have a boyfriend and he is your brother', she replied blushing. "Really", I stated. She laughed and got up walking to the door. "All I'm saying is you haven't gotten any action I don't think and I'm sure you want some", she stated twisting the door knob. "And I'm sure self-pleasure isn't all that great", she continued laughing. "Get out", I yelled playfully while throwing and eraser at her. I sat there grinning to myself. "Let's do some research on Ms. Coyne'', I stated to myself sitting at my computer.

**Doesn't date people who is work related huh will just have to see about that. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey degrassi readers did u see degrassi last tonight a little disappointed Adam and Fiona are still not together but maybe they'll be later. Who knows but any way to the story.**

**Chapter 4: Think Before You Speak**

"Mr. Torres your 10:30 meeting is here", Kristen said through the phone. "Send her in", I replied. My door opened and in came a beautiful brunette with brown ringlets, blueish greenish eyes and a very complex body. I stood up to shake her hand. "You must be Ms. Coyne it's nice to meet you please have a seat", I stated with a grin. The beautiful brunette looked at me with a smile. The smile I could tell did not reach her eyes. "So you want me to be your lawyer for the Beckonridge case", I stated. "Yes, I do and I hear you're one of the best in New York", she state. "My reputation precedes me", I grinned. She laughed and I pretended to be looking at the computer. She was very beautiful, too painful for a wannabe model to stare at. "So, Mr. Torres, I would like to talk more about the c-case", she said. She looked broken and bruised. There was no light in her eyes. It gave me an aching feeling inside to see her like this. "Yeah, sure that's what I'm here for right", I said with and awkward laughed. "Umm do you care to sit down", I said. "Yes", she replied. It was a moment of awkward silence, before she began talking. "I really need to win this case, you see I use to be married to what I thought was a nice man named Bobby", she said. "Well, what did he do?" I asked. There was a slight pause and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "He cheated and abused me I could never go anywhere or do anything. It was because of Holly J who got me through this mess", she said with a sob. "Okay is there anything else you want to tell me", I asked. I was furious with this douchebag Bobby but I didn't show it. All I wanted to do is wrap her in my arms and tell her it will be alright. "He hit me and pulled me down the stairs", she continued "Okay well, I will need to get Holly J to give me a call. Do you think you can give me her number we might have to use her in court?" I said feeling sorry for her. "Okay", she replied. I pulled out a pack of sticky notes and got ready. She gave me her number and wrote it down. "Thank You Ms. Coyne", I stated before she cut me off. "Fiona, call me Fiona", she stated. Ms. Coyne makes me sound old", she continued. "Okay well, Fiona thank you for your time", I replied standing up. She stood up as well. "No, thank you I really hope we win this case", she smiled. I escorted her out my office and she walked slowly to the exited. My eyes couldn't move away from her complex body and I nearly ran into the door. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You are very beautiful", I said without thinking. "Excuse me?" she said.

**Well Well Adam you got some explaining to do don't cha. Lol REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi degrassi reader's chapters can of short but that's ok**

**ENJOY**

(Adam POV)

Chapter 4: Awkward Moment

"Excuse me", she said. "I'm sorry that came out wrong", I said. "So, now you're saying I'm ugly" she asked while placing a hand on her hip. "No, I'm not saying that I'm just saying you were not supposed to hear that", I said. "I know you aren't too bad yourself, you know if I weren't in this mess I would date you", she said with a smirk. All I could do was blush and look down. "See you tomorrow Mr. Torres", she said. "Call me Adam", I said. "Ok… Adam", she walked out giggling. I closed the door and slid down it running my hands through my hair. How I could be so stupid I never ever acted this way in front of my clients. Maybe it's because I'm losing my mojo. No, that's not it, do I like her? "No, Adam you don't fall for clients", I said to myself. Even though I was telling myself I don't like her, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think about the glorious Fiona Coyne.

**Adam is falling in love with Fiona but we are not going to jump right into. Side note: Adam is not a trans in this story**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello degrassi readers sorry about not updating as much school. Any ways here is the story.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

(Adam's Pov)

The next day I walked into my office wearing Armani suite with a yellow tie and black dress shoes. "Morning Alli", I greeted. "Morning Adam", she replied. "Sooo… how was your client?" she asked. Fiona Coyne had crept in and out of my dreams during the night. All I could do was think about her. "She is so beautiful! I can't even wash her out of my mind!" I yelled. "Um ok!" Alli chucked. "I'm sorry it's just this woman named Fiona Coyne and I'm working on her case and from the first minute I saw her", I paused. "Well, maybe you love her", Alli said. Before I could say anything Drew, my annoying brother, came barging through the door. "Hey bro", Drew said. "Hey Drew", I said annoyed. "What's wrong with him", Drew said while kissing Alli. "Your brother is in love", Alli said with a wide smile. "Finally, now mom can stop asking me to give her grandkids", Drew said while happy dancing around the room. "I'm not in love just confused", I said. "So what's her name?'', Drew chimed. "Fiona Coyne", Alli said. Drew eyes widen and mouth drop. "The Fiona Coyne, dude she's worth millions, but isn't she married to that I'm so rich and you're not Bobby guy", Drew said. "No, she's not married anymore", I stated. "Well, you hit the jackpot", Drew said while giving me a pat on the back. "Listen guys she is strictly business", I said. "Whatever", Alli said. "By the way Clare and Eli sent you an invitation to their wedding, maybe you could bring Fiona as your D-A-T-E", Alli giggled. "Listen bro, I know you're a 24 year old man, but listen to your big brother for once, go for it if she likes you and you like her then got for it", Drew said. Maybe Drew was right, maybe I should go for it. But wait I can't have relations with my client. If the court found out I would be in big trouble. All feelings that I have for Fiona, had to be pushed aside for us to win this case. But I wonder how long that was going to last.

**Adam has himself in quite a bubble. Do you think he should go after Fiona Coyne? Let us know and don't forget to REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI degrassi reader here is another chapter. Just want to thank u guys for the reviews. ENJOY**

**Chapter 6: Second Meeting**

(Adam's POV)

"Mr. Torres Fiona Coyne is here", Kristen said. "Send her in", I said blushing madly. Fiona came in wearing a pencil skirt with a white dress top. Her hair was down in brown curly ringlets and she had on black stilettos. I think I just forgot how to speak. "H-Hi F-Fiona", I stuttered. "Hi Adam like what you see", she giggled. I blushed and looked down. I'm such a sucker for this girl. "Sooo…about yesterday I'm sorry about that", said while scratching the back of my head. "I told you that it's okay… I didn't mind when you said that", she replied blushing. "Okay cool I mean thank you", I replied. "You're welcome", she replied sitting down in the chair right in front of my desk. "Alright now that is taking care of let's get on this case", I stated taking out her file. "So when do we go to court?" she asked with an angelic voice. "Umm we go to court", I started looking at the folder. "In three weeks", I finished. "Okay so that's enough time right", she asked. "Of course it is with me being your lawyer", I replied smugly. "You have nothing to worry about", I continued. "Good", she replied. I continued looking through her file when I found something interesting. "Fiona", I called out. "Yes", she answered. "It says here that you embellished your bruise with makeup… is that true" I asked. "Yes, it is", she stated. "That's going to mess us up a little", I said in a sing-along voice. "I'm sorry I just want people to see what a monster Bobby is", she said. "Alright but this means we're going to work harder on the case", I said. I continued looking at Fiona file, while she was looking at on my desk. "You're going to a wedding", she asked looking at the invitation. "Yeah my two best friends are getting married, then been together ever since we became friends", I said. "Bobby and I were together during 11th and 12th grade and all through college, but you know how that goes", she said while looking down. "Don't worry about I'm not too great at love either", I said while looking at her beautiful eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. We both blushed and looked away. "Okay", I said clearing my throat. "I'm going to ask you some questions that they might ask you in court", I said. "Okay, I'm ready", she said while sitting up straight in her chair. "Ms. Coyne how long has you and Mr. Beckonridge been together?" I asked. "Eight years", she said. "Okay, how long have you been abused?'' I asked. "Ever since junior year of high school", she said. "Well, that's odd you said you were together eight years and have been abused since junior year. So why have you not told anyone about this", I asked. "I was scared, but I did tell Holly J", she said. "Okay, have you had any bruises while in your relationship?" I asked. "Of course what do you think", she raised her voice. "Ms. Coyne please do not raise your voice", I said. "Sorry, yes I have had some bruises", she said. "Your recent one shows that you have put make-up on your bruise is that true", I asked. "Maybe", she said shrugging her shoulders. "I asked a yes or no question Ms. Coyne", I said. "A little", she said. "Are you lying to me Ms. Coyne?" I asked. "I'm not lying, does it even matter he hurt me and I was scared ok!" Fiona yelled. Tears were coming down her eyes ruining her make up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all crazy like that it's just these are questions that they might ask you", I said while wiping her tears away. I looked over at my clock to see it was 12:00. It was time for lunch. "Will have to finish this later it's time for lunch", I said. "Do you mind if I join? I know this really good place in Times Square", she said while standing up. "Sure, I don't mind", I said grinning like a fat kid that just seen a large piece of cake. "Ok, let me just fix my make-up and we can go", Fiona said. "Do you know were the bathroom is?" she asked. "Yeah, go down this hall and make a left", I said. While she was walking I began checking out her lovely backside. I was right this was going to be hard.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi its time for another chapter. I know it's going kind of slow but give it time it will get there. There will be drama. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: I like you I like you not**

(Adam's POV)

We walked out of my office building standing awfully close. It was chilly outside and we were both pretty cold. "So, where do you live?" she asked. "Upper Eastside of Manhattan", I said. "Cool me too", she replied. "So, what restaurant are we going to?" I asked. "Le Bernadin, a fancy restaurant that has a very good lobster", she said smiling. "I've heard of that place", I replied grinning. She smiled and I blushed looking away while dialing Tim's number. I always seem to blush more when I'm around Fiona. He picked up, "Hello?'', he answered. "Tim hey, where are you", I asked. "Around the corner", he replied happily. "Do you know where Le Bernadin is", I asked. "Umm Adam I have a GPS in the car so even if I didn't know I could get there", he stated chuckling. "Oh well okay, can you come pick us up", I asked. "Sure, I'll take you and your company to Le Bernadin", he replied. "Cool", I said. "Hey Adam is your company a girl", he asked curiously. "Bye Tim", I said hanging up on his face. I turned around to see that Fiona was tapping away on her Iphone as well. I saw she was shivering and I prayed Tim would hurry up. Just then Tim pulled up in front of us. "Finally", I muttered. I helped Fiona get in the car. I guess I kept staring, because Tim called my name out like he'd been calling it out for a while. "Oh umm sorry Tim", I replied sitting in the car right next to Fiona. She scooted over a little closer and my face turned red. Tim looked in the review mirror giving me a look saying "I knew it was a girl and you like her don't you why else would you be taking her to lunch". I looked out the window as the car drove. I thought to myself why is Fiona sitting so close to me? Could Fiona like me? Wait…does Fiona like me?

**Review and here is a sneak peek of what is coming next chapter**

**. Adam and Fiona get mob by paparazzi **

**. Adam and Fiona get to know each other better**

**. Fiona gets a surprise during lunch**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter to this story. I hope you guys like this story. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Surprising Lunch**

(Adam's POV)

We arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. We aren't even out of the car when some paparazzi came and started taking pictures of a Fiona and me. "Fiona is Adam Torres your new beau?" one of the paps asked. "Fiona how did you score a date with Adam Torres?" another pap asked. "Yea, he never dates many people you got lucky huh", the second pap continued. "Hey Adam what do you think of Bobby", another pap asked. Fiona and I hurried into the restaurant and exhaled loudly. "Well that was a great way to start off lunch", I stated chuckling. She smiled and grabbed me by the hand. "Come on lets go get a table", she stated leading to the front desk. "Table for two please", I said kindly. He led us to the table and I had to admit the place was pretty awesome. "May I take your order?" the waiter asked. I motioned for Fiona to go first. "I'll have the lobster and the salad", she answered. "And for you sir", the waiter asked. "I'll have the same", I stated. Fiona looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. "What would you like to drink may I suggest our finest wine", he stated. "No umm I don't drink I'll just have some water", I said. "And I'll have some of that fine wine you were talking about", Fiona said. "Okay I'll be right back with your orders", he said. "So, umm where do you go to have fun?" I asked. "I usually go to different functions and night clubs just to go dancing'', she said. " What about you" she asked. "I really don't go to night clubs for one thing I can't dance", I said. "Really" she asked. I nodded embarrassed. "I'm usually studying in my law books or court cases", I continued. "So no fun", she said. "Well sometimes but not much", I said. The waiter came with our drinks and we began talking some more. We talked about our favorite colors, hobbies, and movies. I could not believe we had so much in common except for the shopping. The waiter came with our food and we began eating. "Hello Fiona", a man said with a deep voice. Fiona started to tremble with fear. "Hey B-Bobby", Fiona choked. "Already dating again?" he asked. "No, I'm her lawyer", I said clenching my jaw. "Is Fiona trying to get a free lawyer", he stated smirking. "No, I have money and you know you're not supposed to be taking to me before the case", she said. "I just wanted to meet Adam Torres up close…you're lucky I was going to get him as my lawyer", he stated. "Hey Bobby is it …I think it'll be best if you leave", I said calmly as possible. He smirked and took a step closer to Fiona. I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey man I asked nicely now take your stubborn headed self out that door", I said lowly trying not to make a scene. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you two because I will get closer two winning the case", he stated before turning away. "We'll see about that", I said back at him. He turned around to glare at me and turned around to walk away. I kept a standing there until he walked away completely out of the restaurant. I sat back down and looked away. "Thanks", Fiona said while looking at me. "No prob", I replied. I looked at my food then at Fiona. "You're not going to eat", she asked. "I lost my appetite talking to that asshole Bobby", I replied "Asshole?" Fiona said. "I didn't expect that kind of language from a lawyer", she continued. I laughed and took a sip of my water. "Well I'm done if that is what you're waiting for", she said. She stared digging in her purse and I gave her a confused look. I stopped her hand by holding on to it. "I got it Fi", I stated pulling out three crisp one hundred bills. "You ready" I asked. "Yeah'', she said. She looked down and giggled. I look down to see I was still holding her hand.

**Adam Adam what are we going to do with you. So what do you think let us know REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**So what did you think of Bobby nice huh. Well enough talking to the story.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 9: Eli the Best Friend**

**(Adam's POV)**

I got home at around 10:00 pm thinking back on my day. The crazy talk with Drew and Alli, the beautiful Fiona Coyne, Booby at the restaurant I could not believe the day I had. I decided to call my partner in crime, Eli, he always makes me feel better and gives me great advice. Eli has been my best friend all the way through high school along with his girlfriend now fiancé Clare. We went to separate colleges we never got to see each other. He wanted to be a writer and I want just want to be a lawyer, because of my interest in law and let's forget my charm. "Hello?" Eli answered. "Hey dude", I said grinning. "Hey! Adam! Did you get me and Clare's invitation to the wedding", he asked. "Yeah, I did", I said. "So who's the best man", I asked. "You of course", he said. "Dude really…thanks", I replied. "No thank you", he said. "Don't get all mushy on me I think Clare is ruining your personality", I said laughing. "Hey don't talk about me and Clare like that", he said. "So what's happening on the Upper East Side of Manhattan", he asked in a proper voice. "Well, I meet a girl". "Finally", he interrupted. "Anyway… I meet a girl and she's a client", I said. "Okay I hope you also know you can't make it known that you're dating your client right", he said in a lecture voice. "Dude we are not dating", I said a little bit too loud. "I mean I have a crush on her and I think she feels the same way", I said. "First, know need to shout because I thought you two were dating. Second all I'm saying is…listen you're a big time lawyer in New York City. You've had a lot of dates and I just don't want you to lose your job over a girl", he replied. "I'm not", I said replied with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I heard him sigh. "So, who's the lucky girl", he said and I knew he had a smirk on his face. "Fiona Coyne", I said proudly. "Well got to go. Hey good luck with Fiona okay and play smart and safe", he said. "Don't worry I'm already pulling the Adam charm on her", I said. "Bye Dude", he said chuckling. "Bye", I said. I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. I needed a hot shower just to clear my mind. I needed to figure out how to play it "smart and safe" with Fiona.

**So what do you think let us know. REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please need some review please if you like it, think it's okay, or hate it, let us know. Anyway enjoy**

**Chapter 10: Crush Crush Crush**

**(Fiona's POV)**

I was talking to my brother and his wife Holly J at their condo in New York. "So, you're in love with your lawyer", Holly J said with a smirk. "No, I'm not in love with him…I just kind of like him", I replied. "I've heard of Adam he's a well-known lawyer", Declan said. "And cute", Holly J added. I couldn't help but blush. Adam was good looking, a gentleman, and a little nerdy. He also stood up to Bobby. I always felt safe and warm around Adam. I never felt this way about a guy before. "Well, be careful you don't want to get to get just too comfortable with ole' Adam he might be being just nice", Declan stated. "Yea he might not want a relationship", Holly J agreed. "Okay, I get what you guys are saying," I said sadly. "Looks I'm not just saying you shouldn't try to date him just make sure he feels the same way", Declan said. "Alright well I'll let you guys get back to your night", I replied. "See you later Fi", Declan stated giving me a hug. "See you later", Holly J stated hugging me. I walked out of the condo thinking about Adam. I noticed I had a smile on my face going down the elevator. I can't believe it…I like my lawyer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers I'm going to update two or three chapters at a time so it can go faster. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: Bobby's Deposition**

**(Adam's POV)**

Everyone was there watching Bobby's deposition. Fiona, Holly J, Declan, and Fiona's mom and I. "I hope we win this case I don't want that creep to win for hurting my baby girl", Fiona's mom said. "Mom, don't worry Adam has it all covered", Fiona said smiling at me. "Yeah, you can always count on me Fiona", I said looking at her. "I know Adam", she said blushing. Fiona's mom was looking at both of us. "Is there something I should know", her mom questioned. "No mom, we're just getting to…know each other", Fiona said trying to get her words right. "Well then if you don't mind I'm going to start the video", Fiona's mom stated. Fiona's mom got up to start the video. My voice appeared first. "Tell me about your past relationship with Miss. Coyne", I asked Bobby. "We started dating high school and after high school and college we got married", he replied. "She has told me that you would abuse her physically and emotionally", I stated. "Well she's told you the wrong information", he stated rather quickly. "Why would she lie Bobby", I asked. "Because she is crazy do you not see the way she acts", Bobby said angrily. While we were looking at the deposition Fiona was squirming like she needed something now. I decided to take matters into my own hand, but before I could Holly J beat me to it. Fiona looked at her in the weirdest way liked she loved her. Fiona did say Holly J help her doing her hard times. "I'm fine", I heard Fiona say. I sighed and looked back at the flatscreen. "You didn't answer", I replied in a annoyed tone. "Okay she did it to punish me for… divorcing her, I felt sorry for her. I just hope she doesn't do to some guy what she's done to me. When I looked over at Fiona she had tears in her eyes begging to fall over. Holly J had already moved back to her seat. So, I took this chance to scoot closer to Fiona. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Y-Yea" she said in a shaky voice. I wrapped my arms around her and we looked back at the T.V. She got out of my arms and ran out of the room.

Review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Holly J or Adam?

(Fiona's POV)

I can't believe I just walked out of the room. I'm such a mess I can't even look at my ex-husband on the damn T.V without running away crying. Suddenly, I heard footsteps; I didn't feel like being bothered so I ran into the women's bathroom. "Fiona?" I heard someone called. I ran into the stall hoping no one would find me like this. I suspected it would be Adam trying to find me or Holly J. Holly J and I meet while she was dating my brother Declan. I was a little jealous of Holly J at first, but it passed. Holly J became my best friend while was dating Bobby. She knew about the abuse and all. Sometimes, I thought I was in love with Holly J, but I was just confused and alone. When Bobby asked me to marry him Holly J thought was crazy to say yes. I told her I could not let my family down this means everything to them. We had a big fight about it and didn't talk for weeks. It all changed when Bobby beat me worse than ever before. I remember I stood at Holly J's doorstep broken, bruised, and defeated. During, those eight hard years with him, I was a different person and Holly J was there for me. Somehow I felt like I was caught in between Holly J and Adam. When I'm with Holly J I feel like I could just let go of everything and talk to her for hours and be myself. But with Adam, he makes me feel like everything will be okay. I feel like it's just me and him and he blows me away. But I only had known Adam a few weeks and Holly J my whole life almost. Suddenly the stall door and I looked up to see who it was.

Review


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad you guys like this story. I'll try to go faster Enjoy**

**Chapter 13: Interrupted First Kiss**

**(Fiona's POV)**

"Hey mom", I greeted with tears in my eyes. "Oh sweetheart", she said running to give me a hug. "M-Mom I don't think I-I can do this", I stated sobbing heavily. "Fiona you can do this don't ever let me hear you say that you can't. Please don't doubt yourself," she said trying to give me a little pep talk. I walked out of the stall and went to the sink. "I'm scared mom, I'm afraid I can't do it. Its hard mom, to see the face of the man that hurt, cheated, and broke you for eight years it's hard", I said tears threating to fall. "If he wins", I continued. "Fiona, we have one of the best lawyers in the city and you have a strong mind", she looking me in the eyes. I smiled when she was talking about Adam. "Why are you smiling sweetheart", Mom asked. "Two words mom: Adam Torres", I said smiling and blushing. "He makes me feel like everything is going to be alright", I said. "You know Fiona, since he makes you feel better, I will just go and get", mom said running out before I could say anything. "MOM", I shouted angrily. My mom was trying to hook me up with Adam Torres. Didn't she know I just came out of a hard relationship? I tried to fix myself up before he came in. I looked in the mirror to check my make-up and just as I finished putting my supplies up, Adam knocked on the door. "Fiona", he called out. "I know you're in there", he said calmly. I walked to the door to let him in. He looked at me sympathetically and closed the bathroom door. "You know I'm not supposed to be in here but let me say this bathroom is way better than the men's bathroom," he joked. I let out a little laughed, he always brightens my day. "Are you okay", he asked. "Yea",I replied. "Then how do you explain what happened back there," he asked. I sighed and looked him in the eye. He looked back at me with wonder in his eyes. "Its just seeing Bobby in the screen did something to me," I replied. "Well he will not get anywhere near you alright," he said comfortingly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leaned forward and he did too. Just as lips were about to touch my mom walked in. We jumped apart quickly and blushed madly. `Great`, I thought to myself. "Well I hope everything is okay and Fiona can come back," my mom said smiling. Adam and I looked at each other and blushed. We stood and walked out of the bathroom with my mom smiling at us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi degrassi if you can't wait to see what is going to happen on degrassi go on .com. P.S Fiona gets a new love interest and Adam struggles with being transgender**

**Chapter 14: Two weeks before Trial (Adam's Pov)**

Fiona and I were watching Bobby's deposition again and we were sitting in my office. "I want to drop the charges," Fiona said out of the blue. I looked over at Fiona and pressed pause on the remote. "What!" I asked shocked. "I want to drop the charges," she repeated. "Fiona its two weeks before the trial why all of a sudden you want to drop the charges," I asked. "I don't know I just scared," she replied. I scooted closer to her. 'Fiona nobody deserves to get abuse and I don't want you or any of my clients to say they can't do it or they're scared because we can do it we can get the justice that you deserve," I said. She sighed and looked away. "Adam I want to fight back I'm just afraid that when we get up there that I will just choke and end up losing I just," she put her head in her hands. "Fiona you're a very strong person, you're beautiful, you're not afraid to speak your mind and let me just say you're tease, so don't let that bastard get to you," I stated. She smiled and giggled a little. It took all my willpower not to kiss that very moment. "And an added bonus you have me as your lawyer," I continued. "What would I do without you Adam Torres," she asked. "Oh, I don't know maybe lose a case or miss my charm and bashing good looks," I said smirking. "You're very funny Adam", she laughed. I took her hand and we continued watching the deposition. "Let's do this,'' Fiona said confidently. I looked at her and smiled. She finally grew a backbone.

Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Witch (Adam's Pov)**

"Alright Fiona this is Ms. Stark she's Bobby lawyer," I stated. "Nice to meet you," Fiona greeted. "Likewise," Ms. Stark replied coldly. "Adam can I see you in the hallway for a minute," Fiona asked. "Sure," I replied. I walked out to the hallway and closed the office door. Fiona then turned to me. "Did you not notice that Bobby's lawyer last name is Stark," Fiona said smirking. I chuckled and looked back at Ms. Stark. "And she's wearing red," I added. We laughed and I said another joke. "Let's go back in there with iron lady," I said snickering. "Wow Adam Torres the lawyer has jokes," she said with a smirk. I smiled at her and headed back in the room. "We're ready if you are Iro… I mean Ms. Stark," I stated. Fiona looked at me and smirked. I sat down on the couch with Fiona. It was just Fiona, Ms. Stark, and I in my office. Fiona's mom had a meeting to go too and Holly J and Declan had lunch plans. Fiona looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and then my phone started to ring. "Do you mine," Ms. Stark asked. "I'm sorry," I replied getting up to get the phone. I walked into the hallway and tapped to answer the phone. "What do you want Eli," I asked. "Just calling see what you are doing," he said calmly. "Well, I can't talk right now I'm in the middle of something so bye," I stated hanging up. I walked back in the room quietly just before they were about to start. "Ms. Coyne why do you assume my client abused you," Ms. Stark asked. "I'm not assuming anything your client abused me for eight years," Fiona replied. "Any more questions Ms. Stark," Fiona continued. "Plenty," Ms. Stark smirked. "Ms. Coyne, my client saw you at lunch with Mr. Torres," Ms. Stark said. "Yeah," Fiona said. "Are you sleeping with your lawyer?" Ms. Stark asked. "What," Fiona shouted. "You heard me Ms. Coyne are you sleeping with your lawyer?" she asked again. "Who hell do you think you are I'm not sleeping with Ad- I mean Mr. Torres," Fiona said. "My client said you two were getting very cozy with each other," Ms. Stark said raising an eyebrow. "Listen, this is about Fiona getting abuse, not about Fiona and I," I said as calmly as possible. "Mr. Torres I'm just doing my job," Ms. Stark said with a smirk. "Well, I'm just doing mine," I said getting in her face. She laughed in my face and looked at Fiona then me. "Mr. Torres you are just a ball of fun and just so you know I 'm not scared of you and your little puppy dog over there, I hope you bring your game to the court, because I'm going to chew you up and spit you out like you're a piece of crap," she said while looking me dead in the eye. "Leave," I said through my teeth. "Bye Fiona and Mr. Torres," Ms. Stark said leaving. I sighed a heavy sigh this was going to be tough. I looked at Fiona and I knew she had to be strictly business and nothing else. I had to push all feelings aside and let her go, even though I didn't want too.


End file.
